Maizy
Important Note This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must have permission to edit,use,or write about this character. Please don't move pictures,or altar this page without the admins or users consent. I have the things on here the way I want it! so please respect that. You may only edit the gallery if you have a picture to add. Art is gladly accepted and treasured,I will also try to respond to every comment as well. (Some art on this page is colored line art,templates,and etc. So give credit to the people that take their time to make this amazing art for us.) Appearance Maizy is a normal colored Yellow Labrador. Maizy is a mix between a fox red Lab and a cream Lab. Therefore giving her the average peach colored pelt, that is seen on most Labradors. This peach coloring is fully spread over her entire pelt and is accompanied by darker brown accents. Maizy has a brown streak around her muzzle and her ears have light brown streaks. She has bright cyan eyes that glitter with happiness. Personality Charming, independent, energetic and compassionate. That’s Maizy summed up. Maizy is a true free spirit. She is often the life of the party, but unlike most people Maizy is less interested in the sheer excitement and pleasure of the moment than she is enjoying the social and emotional connections she makes with others. She tends to be the optimist about every situation and will rarely act negatively towards a task. More than just a sociable people-pleasers though, Maizy, is shaped entirely by her intuitive quality, allowing her to read between the lines with curiosity and energy. She tends to see life as a big, complex puzzle where everything is connected – but unlike seeing the puzzle as a series of systemic machinations, Maizy sees it through a prism of emotion, compassion and mysticism, and is always looking for a deeper meaning. Many people are likely to find these qualities irresistible, and if she’s found a cause that sparks her imagination, Maizy will bring an energy that oftentimes thrusts her into the spotlight, held up by her peers as a leader, but this isn’t always where independence-loving Maizy wants to be. Maziy’s self-esteem is dependent on her ability to come up with original solutions, and she needs to know that she has the freedom to be innovative. Maizy can quickly lose patience or become dejected if she gets trapped in a boring role. Luckily, Maizy knows how to relax, and is perfectly capable of switching from a passionate, driven idealist in the workplace to that imaginative and enthusiastic free spirit on the dance floor, often with a suddenness that can surprise even her closest friends. Being in the mix also gives Maizy a chance to connect emotionally with others, giving herself cherished insight into what motivates her friends and colleagues. Maizy believes that everyone should take the time to recognize and express their feelings, and her empathy and sociability make that a natural conversation topic. Biography WIP Outfits WIP Vehicle WIP Trivia WIP Quotes * ”Holy confetti bombs!” * “I’m not golden! I’m a Yellow ''Labrador!” * ”My name is spelled M A I Z Y. Not Mazi, not Mazy, not Mazie.” * ”Yep this was definitely the work of leprechauns.” * ”Nope! I’m not doing th... Did you say treats? OKAY! Let’s do it!” * ”When have I ever had a bad idea? ... Don’t answer that!” * “Cookies, cakes, cupcakes! Pretty much anything sweet.” * ”I hate when someone looks at me and says pink is so your color!” Stories/Song Articles '''By Me~' None By Others~ None Collaborations~ None Song's~ None Creepypasta's~ None Gallery IMG 20180727 184426.jpg|Amazing AT with Silver! She is pawfect. CharacterSwap.png|Gravity Falls crossover gift from Colfea 81B22696-4BE5-4C94-BED3-337655788D2D.jpeg 1521368195319700748202.jpg|A scene from 'Luckiest Pup in The World' by Colfea Category:Female Category:Yellow Labrador Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:1st Gen Category:Zuma's Mate Category:Holiday Pups Category:CrazyNeonWolfx Characters